A Different Morning
by Michel Hazard
Summary: NOW COMPLETE. Rukia wakes up to find herself on someone's bed but guess who's? As the events move on, the reality of the 'in bed' experience  begins to unravel into something more. Lemon in last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Welcome all. Finally this one is up (bout time). Today I'll post chapter One. On Friday I will post Chapter Two and so on till all four chapter are up. Hopes you like it.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_"Why is it so bright?" _**Rukia thought. She felt dizzy and out of energy. Normally, she would wake up in darkness because of the closet door being closed, but this time the sun was beaming in on her from the window. She tried to block the sun with her hand while her eyes adjusted to the bright light. _**"Where am I?" **_she continued thinking. As her eyes finally adjusted, she looked up at the familiar ceiling and then she looked outside to the familiar set of houses. _**"I'm in Ichigo's room, but what am I doing on his bed?" **_she questioned.

At that precise moment, Rukia felt someone grab her leg and put it on their hip. As she was forced to roll over, she was able to distinguish who had grabbed her.

"Ichigo?" she said with a very stunned look on her face.

As Ichigo let go of Rukia's leg and rested his hand on her hip, he then began to wake up. "Rukia, what are you doing on my bed?" he said drowsily.

Instantly, Ichigo fully woke up and stared directly at Rukia. As they both laid next to each other, stunned at this encounter, they both slowly looked down and noticed that they both were naked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Rukia screamed and punched Ichigo, launching him off the bed and into the closed closet door. There was a loud _thump _from Ichigo's head as it made contact with the door. Rukia then made an attempt to cover herself with Ichigo's sheets.

"Ah, shit that hurt," Ichigo said as he rubbed his head vigorously.

"Ichigo are you OK? I heard a loud girlish scream," Yuzu asked as she started opening the door.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed as he ran to the door and closed it before Yuzu could see anything. "I'm fine. I woke up from a bad dream." He turned and glanced at Rukia who had the same expression as him.

"Ichigo, open this door right now before I use my super, family-Kurosaki dropkick to open it!" Isshin screamed.

Ichigo yelled back, "No, I'm not even dressed yet!"

"If you're not dressed yet and I heard a girl scream at your door, then that must mean that you have a high school girl in there with you, and you two were doing the _squishy stuff_ last night! Oh, Masaki how fast our son has grown." Isshin yelled out at the poster of his late wife.

"IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!!!" Ichigo tried to reassure his family. "It's worse," he whispered to himself.

Karin came along and said, "Well, I believe him. Hey Ichigo, come down to eat as soon as your done in there."

"OK, be right out." He waited for Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin to leave before turning around and facing the original problem.

"OK, what happened?" Ichigo said still shocked.

As Rukia held on to the covers tightly, she said, "I have no idea. I can't remember a thing."

"Wait. If we're both naked and woke up in the same bed, did we…?" he asked rather traumatized.

Quickly, both Rukia and Ichigo looked over to the trash can and found five, that's right FIVE, condoms and their wrappers in the can. They both again were motionless, staring at each other as the truth started to sink in.

"But, how could of this happened?" Rukia asked him.

"I have no idea. All I remember about yesterday is that we were at that party with Matsumoto, Renji, Orihime, Urahara, Chad, and Ishida. We were there because Renji and Matsumoto came to visit since they had some time off from work at Soul Society."

"Oh yeah, I remember that but how did that become THIS?" she said as she pointed to the bed.

Karen yelled from downstairs, "Ichigo hurry up or you'll only have ten minutes to eat and then you have to go to school."

"Shit, I forgot today was Monday!" Ichigo yelled at himself. "OK, for now we'll keep this between us and we'll talk about it after school."

"OK," Rukia said with a nod. She then went to the closet and closed the door to get dressed.

Ichigo quickly got dressed, ran to the bathroom to wash up, ran downstairs to eat and ran back upstairs to give Rukia her usual portion of food. She was already dressed and ready to go when Ichigo got upstairs to give her her breakfast. When he gave it to her, he told her that he was heading out. She recognized his comment with a nod while she stuffed her face with food.

When Ichigo got outside of the house, at a fair distance, he started to think about what happened. _**"How did it happen? I remember us at the party but I don't remember us after the party." **_After a while, he started to get a headache and he felt a bit dizzy too. Instantly, he got an idea of what could have happened so he started to run to school to meet up with Rukia.

When Rukia finished eating, she left Ichigo's room through the window when suddenly she had a déjà vu. When she looked back at Ichigo's room, a cross reading of the present and the past happened. She could almost clearly see herself entering Ichigo's room with him through the window. They automatically laid down on his bed and started to kiss intensely.

_**"OMG, please don't tell me that that was a memory of us yesterday," **_she thought as she left the house trying to keep the sun out of her eyes.

When Rukia opened the door to her class, Ichigo was standing next to it, obviously waiting for her. Immediately he grabbed her hand and said, "Come on, I think I found out what happened last night." They headed straight for the roof so they could talk.

"But I thought we where going to talk about it after school?" Rukia asked rather worried.

"If it's what I think it is, we'd better talk now."

Keigo and Mizuiro saw Ichigo and Rukia on their way up to the roof. They had been standing around talking with Chad when Ichigo and Rukia made their way up to the stairs to carry them to the roof. When Keigo saw them, he also noticed Ichigo holding Rukia's hand with a worried expression on his face. "Hey what's up with Ichigo today?" Keigo asked Mizuiro.

"I don't know. I said hi to him when I saw him earlier, but he just asked me if I had seen Rukia," Mizuiro replied.

"Chad, do you know anything?" Keigo asked.

"I have nothing to say," Chad replied coldly.

"Are you sure Chad? You seem like you know more then you want to tell us," Keigo said as he gave Chad an eyebrow lifted look. "Or could it be that something's happening between Ichigo and Rukia? NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!! Why Ichigo? Why must you always take all the girls?" He continued to wail as some fake tears ran down his face.

When Ichigo and Rukia got up to the roof, Ichigo started to question her. "Today in the morning, did you feel dizzy or really tired, or have a headache?"

"Well, when I first woke up, my head hurt and I felt a little dizzy. Why?"

"Because when I was walking to school I remembered that Matsumoto was passing out drinks and everyone started to act a little crazy."

Rukia immediately understood where Ichigo was going with the story. "Don't tell me that the drinks she gave us were sake."

"I think they were. I'm guessing that we drank too much and things got out of hand."

"Now that you mention it, in one of the only memories I have of yesterday, I do remember feeling all warm and confused," Rukia pointed out.

"I think that's how everything happened."

"Yeah," Rukia said while exhaling.

They were both shiftless and silent as they stood there toying with the possibility that they had indeed been drunk and more than likely had crazy sex with each other. Memories of the night before started to creep into their minds but they both quickly disposed of them.

"Well, let's get to class and try to put all of this behind us," Ichigo finally said.

Rukia nodded and they both went back down to the classroom.

* * *

**A/N **I'd like to take the time to thank **TwoTails **for helping me out with this. She's awesome go see her profile. To everyone else that takes the time to look at my story then thank you to you to.

Next up is their events after they return to the classroom and some _memories _of last night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Ok Everyone. Chapter 2 I decided to post today (thought of this while I was on the bus). It seems to be liked to so here it goes.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. Wish I did but I don't.**

* * *

When Rukia and Ichigo returned to the classroom, their teacher started to scream at them, "WHY ARE YOU BOTH LATE?"

Rukia said, "Oh, I'm so sorry that we're late Misato-sensei. It's that my pure rabbit got stuck up in a tree and Ichigo came by and saved it." Then she started to cry for effect.

Misato said, "I'm so sorry for scolding you; I do hope your rabbit's all right," she said as she cried right along with Rukia.

Ichigo decided to stay neutral and not say anything. _"Man, this woman's so gullible. How does this woman live?" _Ichigo thought while he rolled his eyes.

When Rukia and Ichigo took there seats, Rukia looked at Ichigo and winked at him. Ichigo just rolled his eyes at her and tried to focus on the lesson.

About half an hour into the lesson, Ichigo started to get bored and let his mind wander. First he was thinking about lunch and then about the food itself, when he remembered about Orihime's weird food taste. _"What is Orihime thinking? Trying to eat fish with peanut butter and pasta sauce, she's crazy." _As he moved his head to look at Orihime, he stopped and stared instead at Rukia. Ichigo started to remember more of the night before as he looked at Rukia.

He couldn't clearly see the memories but he did start to feel the same sensations as the night before. He could almost feel Rukia's body heat; her soft skin, her heavenly smell. Every single nerve in his body was beginning to tingle. He realized that he had started to fantasize about Rukia, because his nose started to bleed. He quickly shook his head, cleaned his nose, and refocused on his work.

About two hours into the lesson, Rukia started to get bored. She started to draw Chappy the Rabbit on her notebook, but she eventually got tired of drawing and laid her head down to rest. As she put her head down she found herself in a position to automatically look directly at Ichigo. She saw that he was working hard and that he was trying to do his best. _"That idiot, always working hard," _she thought, but then her thoughts started to go back to the night before. She could only remember parts of the sex itself but not about how it got started. She could clearly picture him kissing her, nibbling her, playing with her, riding her; as she thought about it, it was like almost reliving the moment.

When Ichigo looked at her, he saw that she had her eyes closed and was happily drooling on her desk with a look of total satisfaction on her face. He reached over and grabbed her shoulder and shook her a bit, asking, "Rukia, you OK it's lunch time." She fully woke up from her daydream a few seconds after his shaking had begun.

She tried to reply calmly, "Oh, yeah I'm OK" She blushed when she realized that Ichigo had seen her drool.

"OK?" he said questionably.

At lunch, Ichigo went to the roof to eat since he wanted to get some time away from Rukia; while she, went to the cluster of trees in the playground to get away from him. Both were in a state of deep thought and realization. They wanted to forget everything that had happened the night before, but it seemed that they couldn't.

After lunch, Ichigo left the roof, and wandered the school grounds until he found his small group of friends. He asked, "Hey Chad, what do you remember about last night at that party for Matsumoto and Renji?" He felt like he needed to be sure that his _idea _of yesterday was correct.

Chad said, "I remember the whole thing. Orihime and I got to Urahara's shop at like 8 or 9. Everyone else was already there. Everything seemed fine until Matsumoto started to pass out drinks. Orihime automatically passed out at the first sip. I quickly noticed it was sake and stopped drinking. Urahara got into his usual "not making any sense mood." Ishida got dizzy and was not aware of what was happening. Renji started going crazy and wanted to fight you. You were screaming back at him and Rukia tried to break you guys apart. After about midnight, I took Orihime and Ishida home. Renji feel asleep at 11 and staid at Urahara's shop along with Matsumoto. But you and Rukia started to talk on Urahara's roof and eventually left together."

_"So I was right, we were drunk," _Ichigo thought.

"Why, did something happen with Rukia and you?" Chad asked.

"Yeah Ichigo, what's going on between you and Rukia?" Keigo asked, butting into the conversation.

"Nothing's going on," Ichigo said a little embarrassed.

"That's not what I've been seeing," Keigo said while lifting an eyebrow. "I saw you guys going up to the roof before class holding hands and then when Rukia told that lie to Misato-sensei she winked at you in a sly way. Also, towards the end of class, she looked like she was daydreaming about you so I know something's up."

"Shut up Keigo, you don't know what you're talking about," Ichigo said as he started to walk away from the group. He walked to, and leaned against a fence that overlooked the school playground.

As he looked down at the playground, he saw that Rukia was with Orihime and Tatsuki eating their lunch. He stared at Rukia, trying to figure out why they had done what they had. Rukia then looked up to the fence and saw that Ichigo was looking at her. He quickly looked away and walking away from the fence.

Orihime also saw Ichigo and asked Rukia, "Is something going on between you and Ichigo?"

Rukia then choked on her food and tried to respond, "No, what makes you think that?"

"Well you two went up to the roof together and I saw the way he was looking at you. Plus, today in class, he was staring at you almost the entire time," Tatsuki answered for Orihime.

Rukia choked again when she heard that Ichigo was staring at her during class. "There's nothing going on between us," she stated.

"Hey Tatsuki, can you go get me a bottle of water?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, no problem," she replied and left.

Orihime whispered when Tatsuki was out of ear shot, "Hey Rukia, could it be that something did happen between you two last night?"

Rukia remembered what Ichigo said about possibly being drunk and returning home to have sex. "I don't know. I don't remember much of last night," she confessed.

"Well…from what I heard from Matsumoto, towards the end of the party you…and…Ichigo were getting a bit steamy up on the roof."

"WE WERE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rukia yelled.

"Well, that's what Matsumoto told me this morning," Orihime said.

_"Damn it. So it wasn't only in Ichigo's room! We were also flirting around at Urahara's shop!" _Rukia thought. "I have to go talk to Matsumoto after school," she said aloud.

"Sorry to say Rukia but I think her and Renji already left at noon. But it's OK. I always thought you, um…liked Ichigo."

"What makes you think THAT?" Rukia shouted.

"Well you're always there for Ichigo when his depressed and you've always helped him through all of his hardships. He always seems to be extra happy when you're around, so I thought that maybe things would be happening between you two," Orihime stated.

Rukia didn't answer back. She was just left in deep thought. She looked up to the spot where Ichigo was before and started to notice the little things they had between them. _"That idiot. How could I like him of all people? But Orihime's got a point. I don't know. All of this, plus last night, it's just crazy. Anyway even if I did like him, why would he like me? If anything, I'd expect him to fall for Orihime. I don't know. I just don't know any more," _she thought while shaking her head at the last idea.

As class started again, Ichigo and Rukia thought about one another. Both were realizing more and more that what had happened the night before, might have been their inner feelings being released. After school, Ichigo avoided Rukia to try and get some thinking done.

_"That stupid Keigo! He can't be right about me and Rukia! Yeah, we're cool with each other and stuff, but never in THAT way. Even if I did like her, Renji's got a better chance with her then I do. They've know each other since childhood. I'm shit compared to him. What? What am I thinking! Of course I'm better then Renji but do I REALLY want to be with Rukia?" _These thoughts played over and over in Ichigo's mind. He decided he didn't want to go home that day. He wasn't ready to face Rukia, so he went over to Chad's house to crash for the night.

When Rukia got out of school, she looked for Ichigo but couldn't find him. She asked everyone if they had seen him but he seemed to have disappeared. She ran across the whole town trying to find him. When she didn't find him, she stopped in front of his house.

_"Damn it Ichigo, where did you go? Just when I finally decide what I want to say to you, you decide to hide from me." _Rukia fell to her knees in anguish, and felt the water from her eyes travel down her face.

* * *

**A/N** Alrighty then. Now getting into the sentimental stuff.

Next: It's the next day. Rukia is still feeling down but Orihime comes to help. But the problem is that now Ichigo's the one looking for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Hello everyone. Chapter 3 is up (obviously right)! Hopes you enjoy it and I'm looking forward to finishing it.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

When Rukia woke up the next day, she was in Ichigo's bed again. But this time he wasn't there, and, wasn't she naked. She had fallen asleep there sometime during the night, after crying on his pillow. As she got out of bed, she could feel that her eyes were swollen from all of the crying. She got dressed slowly in her misery, and left Ichigo's house without eating.

On her way to school, she ran into Orihime. "Rukia, good morning!" Orihime screamed out, but as soon as she saw how awful Rukia both looked and possibly felt, she quickly got very concerned. "What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing," was all Rukia said as she wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Don't tell me that. I know something's up," Orihime said as she gave Rukia a stern look.

Rukia didn't want to answer so she kept on walking. Orihime tried to figure out what could possibly be wrong with her when it finally hit her. "Is it about Ichigo?" she asked softly trying to not hurt Rukia's feelings.

Rukia started to feel depressed at the sound of his name. She felt the tears within her start to rise again. She threw herself on Orihime and cried on her shoulder. Orihime hugged her gently, and tried to calm her down.

Orihime said, "It's OK. If something is going on, you know that I'll always be here to help you out with anything you might need." She was being sincere, but it didn't seem to be helping Rukia.

After about ten minutes of crying, Rukia looked at her watch and told Orihime that they needed to get to school. Orihime automatically snapped, "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? IF JUST MENTIONING ICHIGO'S NAME MAKES YOU FEEL THIS BAD, IMAGINE WHAT'LL HAPPEN THE MOMENT YOU SEE HIM AGAIN!"

Rukia confessed, "I haven't seen him at all since yesterday at school. I tried looking for him after school but he wasn't anywhere to be found. I went to his house and he wasn't there either."

"Well, before you go see him, you should figure out what you're going to do or even say."

Rukia nodded as they both left and headed in the direction of Orihime's house.

Ichigo woke up feeling a little odd. _"What am I going to tell Rukia today at school? She's probably killer pissed at me for not going home yesterday," _he thought.

Ichigo and Chad got ready to go to school. Along the way, Chad decided to help Ichigo with his _Rukia problem. _

"Ichigo, what are you going to do about Rukia?" he asked innocently enough.

"What do you mean, _what am I going to do_. There's nothing _to_ do."

"Don't try playing around with me. I know that you wanted to sleep over because you didn't want to face Rukia at home."

Ichigo looked down to the floor knowing that there was nothing that was going to get passed Chad.

"So what _are_ you going to do?" Chad asked again.

"I don't know. Lots of things have been going in and out of my mind and I just don't know anymore."

"Well, let's try and break this down. First things first…do you like her?" Chad asked simply.

Ichigo responded rather shyly, "I don't know, maybe."

"No. There is no "maybe" in the answer. There is only, yes or no."

"Well, I don't know," Ichigo said as he scratched his head from confusion, "Part of my head says yes but another part says no."

"It's not about what your head says but what your heart says," Chad said confidently.

Hearing these words made Ichigo think a great deal more. He had put every key factor into account but he had never truly asked himself what he thought about Rukia. Instantly, he felt the answer pop out of his heart and into his head.

Ichigo started to sprint toward the school. Chad was confused about his reaction and yelled out, "Does that mean it's a yes?" Ichigo didn't respond but kept running instead.

When Ichigo got to school, he ran into the classroom looking for Rukia. He didn't see her in the room so he ran up to the roof to check for her there. He didn't find her there either so he ran back outside. On his way down, he ran into Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki, have you seen Rukia?" he asked urgently.

"No, Why?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Tatsuki was confused by his response so she decided to ask a question of her own, "Have you seen Orihime? She's not in her classroom."

Automatically, Ichigo knew that both Rukia and Orihime were probably at Orihime's house; so he wasted no time answering Tatsuki and dashed to Orihime's house.

As Orihime opened the door to her house, Rukia weakly walked over to the table and sat down. She felt like every single happy feeling she's ever had, had been ripped to shreds. All that was left of her now was the guilt and sorrow of not having told Ichigo how she felt, earlier.

Orihime sat next to Rukia trying to comfort her, "You must really like him to be crying like this."

"I don't think I like him anymore," she said. "I think I love him."

At that moment, a loud crash sounded outside of Orihime's house. Both girls quickly got up and went outside to investigate. When they got there, they saw a large hollow was attacking the house next to them.

"High spirit energy humans…yummy," the hollow said.

Immediately, the hollow tried punching Orihime and Rukia but Orihime was able to bring out Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon to form the Three Sacred Links Shield.

"Interesting. A human that has spiritual powers. But no matter. Your tiny, little shield is nothing compared to me." The hollow punched the shield two more times as he finished speaking.

"I won't be able to hold it any longer. Rukia RUN!" Orihime yelled as the hollow broke the shield and sent Orihime flying where she crashed into a fence. The impact caused her to lose consciousness.

"ORIHIME!!!" Rukia yelled.

"Perfect, a juicy soul," the hollow said as it walked over to Orihime.

"Destructive Spell # 4: White Lightning!" Rukia screamed. The destructive spell brought out lightning from Rukia's finger. The lightning hit the hollow but because of Rukia's sad and depressed state the attack did almost no damage.

"Don't play with me shinigami. I'LL DESTREOY YOU." The hollow roared. Then it threw its fist at Rukia, as she tried to protect herself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" the hollow screamed.

Rukia opened her eyes and saw that the hollow's arm was cut completely off. She then looked to her right and saw Ichigo in his shinigami clothes. She was both excited and relived that he finally showed up.

"I miss these good old days," Ichigo announced.

"What good old days?" Rukia asked.

"The days that I used to save your ass," Ichigo replied with a smirk on his face.

Rukia couldn't help but call him an idiot for saying that. As the hollow grew a new arm, he tried to attack Rukia again. "Saving your girlfriend I see. Well now it's time to watch her die."

Ichigo used his flash steps to quickly position himself in front of Rukia and stop the hollow's fatal punch with his zanpakuto.

"If I fought the entire Soul Society to save her, what makes you think I'm going to let you take her from me?" Ichigo declared.

Ichigo then pushed the hollow away from him and prepared for his finisher by lifting his zanpakuto into the air. "Moon-Fang Piercer of the Heavens!" Ichigo brought down his sword and released his focused spiritual energy in the shape of a crescent moon. The attack cut right through the hollow and destroyed it.

Ichigo walked over to his body and entered it to return to his normal state.

"Let's get Orihime inside and patch her up a bit."

Rukia nodded as she went to Orihime's house and opened the door. Ichigo pick Orihime up, took her inside, and laid her on her bed. Rukia got some wet towels and bandages and fixed Orihime right up.

When all the work was done, Orihime started to wake up. Rukia…Ichigo?" She said still a little dizzy.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Rukia asked.

"A lot better, thank you. But I think I should stay in bed and rest."

"Absolutely, you deserve a good rest," Rukia agreed.

"OK, Ichigo take care of Rukia for me."

Rukia turned bright red from humiliation. Her eyes widened and her face yelled "_embarrassed_!"

Ichigo said, "Don't worry Orihime, nobody's touching Rukia but me." He put his hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO ME!?!" Rukia asked abruptly.

"What?" Ichigo asked aloud but then he whispered into her ear, "I was the only one that touched you two nights ago."

Rukia's mind filled with feelings and images from that night, as she began to drool with a smile on her face. When Rukia quickly finished fantasizing, both she and Ichigo noticed that Orihime was already fast asleep.

"Let's get out of here," Ichigo suggested. Rukia nodded and they both left Orihime's house.

When they got outside, it was a bizarre moment between them. Ichigo broke the silence by saying, "Remember the first week we met. We had to fight Orihime's brother in his hollow form?"

Rukia clearly remembered that event and continued the memory, "Yeah, you fought like crap back then."

"THAT'S JUST BECAUSE IT WAS MY FIRST WEEK BEING A SHINIGAMI!!!" Ichigo argued.

Rukia just laughed at Ichigo from amusement. He soon smiled at her playful laughing. They both decided not to go to school that day. Since it still was early in the day, they decided instead to venture around and remember the _good old days._

_

* * *

_

**A/N **Got to love the _good old days. _

Next: Final chapter. (I must warn people now just in case.) There is a "lemon" scene in the next chapter (actually it takes almost the whole chapter) so if you don't like that kind of stuff I advise that you only read the beginning and end. Now, the last chapter is about them on their way back to Ichigo's house and how the "words" finally come out. Can't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Final Chapter. The Lemon scene. Hope you like it. Both Rukia and Ichigo say and do what they've been wanting to do. Have fun.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

After a day of reminiscing, and since the moon started to appear along with the stars, Ichigo and Rukia finally decided to head home. They had been out the entire day, just walking and talking. They weren't really talking about anything important; they were just talking about themselves, personally. They both talked about their families, childhood, schooling, mishaps, funny incidences, lucky times, scary times, and so on. To them, it seemed like their conversation would never end, but when they got in front of the house, all of the memories of yesterday and the troubles of today come flooding back in. They both stood quietly, remembering what they were going to say and what they felt like telling each other at that moment.

"Um…Ichigo?" Rukia tried saying but stuttered because of her fears.

When Ichigo turned to look at her, Rukia felt like all of heaven had fallen upon him. He had never looked as handsome or as sexy as he did at that moment. She didn't know if it was the way the moon shined down on him or if it was the twinkle in his eyes from the stars, all she knew was one thing. So she told him that one thing, "Ichigo…um…I love you and I want to be with you but…if you like someone else I'm OK with that."

Rukia still had doubts about how Ichigo was going to react. She wasn't sure if he liked Orihime or had no feelings for her what so ever. She just didn't know. She decided not to look him in the eyes, afraid of what his response might be. She stared at the floor feeling embarrassed by her confession and feeling worried about what he was about to say.

As Rukia stared at the floor telling herself how stupid she was for confessing to Ichigo without even knowing if he had feelings for her, Ichigo walked up to Rukia, lifted her chin and kissed her. She wasn't expecting it but she still enjoyed every moment of it. His warm, strong lips touching hers. It felt like all of God's angels had blessed her. She never wanted to let him go. She reached up and hugged him tightly as he did the same.

After some time passed, Ichigo decided to end it. Rukia held on tighter when she felt him back away. He noticed this reaction and instead of staying with her he just smiled at her. He stared at her. With all the warmth and happiness in his eyes he said softly, "How could I like anyone else if the person I love the most is right in front of me?"

All of the pain and crying that Rukia had done was now a distant memory. HE LOVED HER and she wanted to scream it to the world, but instead, decided to show him how much she loved him for it. She leaped into his arms and kissed him vigorously. Ichigo started to lick her lip asking to be let in. Rukia opened her mouth and let Ichigo play with her tongue. As they both stood on the street making out, Ichigo reached for her shirt and started to unbutton it. She felt his hand on her shirt and quickly pushed him off and said, "ICHIGO! We're in the middle of the street!"

"Then let's go inside and let me refresh your memory of _that _day."

Rukia had no objections to his suggestion. The memories from that night had started to enter her mind. She could feel her body begging for a reminder of what they'd done before. She quickly led Ichigo to the window and they entered quietly. As they both entered the room, they felt and remember the exact same things that had happened two nights before.

Rukia quickly positioned herself on Ichigo's bed and let Ichigo lay on top of her. They began to kiss even more intensely. Ichigo went directly to Rukia's shirt to unbutton it, but as he was working on her shirt so was she. She started to pull up his shirt and ended up taking it right off of him. She ran her fingers over his muscular chest and abs. When Ichigo finished unbuttoning her shirt, he started to take her shirt off by kissing her neck and chest. When Rukia couldn't take the excitement anymore, she fully removed the shirt and swiftly removed her bra.

"Eager are we?" Ichigo said in a very promiscuous voice.

"Don't you dare tease me now!" Rukia commanded as she began sucking on his neck and nibbling his ear.

As Rukia was working on his neck, Ichigo started to take off her skirt and her panties. When they were fully off and Rukia stopped playing with his neck, he told her, "But what if I want to tease you?" He then started to enter her with his two fingers. Rukia arced back in pleasure and she dug her fingers into his back. Ichigo would let her have her _fun_ by taking her to the edge of pleasure and then letting it sink away. He did this over and over again until Rukia just couldn't stand it anymore.

"If you want to play with me then I get to play with you." She announced.

Rukia then pushed Ichigo off her and made him sit on his bed while she started to unzip his pants and started to play with him. Ichigo felt all of his muscles tighten as he felt Rukia now teasing him. She then began to use her mouth and tongue to also take him to the edge and back.

After a while, Rukia couldn't stand the desire anymore. She flipped onto her back and told him, "I can't stand it any more. Get inside of me," she ordered.

"Yes mama," he replied as he took off his pants and boxers the rest of the way.

Ichigo instantly climbed on top of Rukia and enter her slowly. She moaned loudly as she felt Ichigo's flesh touch hers. She felt the vibrations inside her. Ichigo continued by pulling out and pushing back into her, slowly. She could feel every single part of him entering and exiting her.

"Faster!" Rukia moaned. "Deeper!"

Ichigo complied with her by picked up his pace. He also lifted her legs onto his shoulders so he could get in deeper like she wanted. Now Rukia was digging even deeper into his skin as Ichigo went faster and deeper. Ichigo could feel that he was about to reach his limit..

"Rukia, I'm at my limit," he told her while breathing heavily.

"I'm going to max out too," she said breathlessly.

As Ichigo gave his last strong thrusts, Rukia felt her insides fill with his white cream. Right after Ichigo came, Rukia went into complete orgasm. Every part of her body vibrated with pleasure. When Ichigo finished, he laid next to Rukia as they both grasped for air. But Rukia didn't want the sensation to stop, she wanted to keep going even if she was out of breath; so she climbed on top of Ichigo, and sat on him again, having him enter her.

"We're far from done," Rukia told him.

"I never said I was."

Rukia started off slow. She tried to get some air while allowing Ichigo to get use to the rocking feeling. She eventually started to put her hips into it causing Ichigo to go even deeper into her. Rukia started to moan even louder then before. She was now almost jumping up and down on Ichigo, trying to go as fast and get as deep as possible. Her insides were going to max out again. She could feel her body being taken to its climax. Ichigo also was going to his limit again but this time didn't say anything. Instead he held onto Rukia's hips tightly.

As Rukia's climax hit her, she slowed down and let the vibrations travel throughout her body. Then she felt Ichigo climax inside her again which heightened her sensation even more. When her body finally gave out, she resumed her position next to Ichigo recovering from all the excitement that the new lovers shared.

After about five minutes Ichigo turned to Rukia and told her, "How come I didn't see it before?"

"See what?" Rukia asked a bit confused.

"That my idea of a perfect woman was living in my closet the whole time."

Rukia just smile and kissed him softly before saying, "Well, now that we have found each other promise me something."

"What?"

"Never let me go," she said gently.

Ichigo hugged Rukia with great strength and told her, "I fought all of the Soul Society to save you, what makes you think that I'm going to let anyone take you away from me?"

Rukia fell in love with him even more as he spoke. She kissed him lightly and finally, before falling asleep in his arms, she said, "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N **DONE. My first finished story. Feels good. Well it was a great ride and I hope you all liked it. I liked writing it so it's a win-win thing.


End file.
